Naruto: To be a Pokemon Master
by Narutobatman
Summary: Follow Naruto to be a Pokemon master. Smart Naruto. Small Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Only in the first couple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story follow Naruto on his journey through the Kanto Region to be a Pokémon master and the find what happen to his father. Smart Naruto. Also the age of the characters in the story are 16. 10 years old is this too early to go on a journey without supervision. The only problem I had with the whole series. The charatures will be dressed the same in Shippudan. Makes it easier for me since I don't do fashion. I will also be writing on here so that with ideas come for it that I can just add them. I will make sure to make sure there more to it each time. this first chapter is being done with small add on so that I don't lose my work.**

In the world where there are creatures that fly to the highest point in the sky to the deepest depth of the sea. These creatures are called Pokémon with extraordinary powers. There are different types of these Pokémon and the number is recorded, because more and more Pokémon are being discovered. But our story takes place in a small town called Pallet town where beginner Pokémon trainers can get there first Pokémon Prof. Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Pokémon they get to choose from a grass type Bulbasaur, next is the fire type Charmander, and finally the water type Squirtle.

In a house a few miles down the road from the Prof.'s laboratory was a 16 year old boy (Or young man if you want to think about that way and ) was on his computer studying as much information about the different Pokemon out there. While doing his research on the Pokemon he also research the Gym leaders so he has all the knowledge he would need to start is journey.

Time seemed fly by and it was nearing midnight when he heard a knock on his door. "Come on in mom." Naruto said to the person on the other side of the door. Kushina Uzumaki open the door to her son's room to see that he was on the internet doing something. She had to know what he was doing at this hour. walking over to him and sat on his bed and asked. "So Naru-kun what are up up to?"

Naruto stopped looking at the computer screen to look at his mom. "Oh! I was doing some last minute research before bed. I know I kept my grades at the Poke-tech on the low side to keep my class mates to underestimate." The look on his face told Kushina that he was telling the truth since she had quizzed on everything for his test at school and didn't know why his grades were low for him.

After her little thoughts about his plan was she had to know more."So you made sure that you wouldn't have the right to the first couple of badges so you have to earn them through battling everyone. Right?" Once she was done talking the smile on Naruto's face grow wider telling her the answer she need. Then he turned back to the computer to start shutting it down. After that was done Naruto stood up and stretch. Looking back at his mother Naruto told her that he was heading to bed.

The rest of the night went with out a problem. Kushina went down stairs to pack Naruto's bag of what he was going to need for his journey. An hour passed and seeing everything was ready. Only a few people knew that Naruto had spent his summers at the Sarutobi lab to learn everything, and learned how to take care of his Pokemon when he wasn't near a Pokemon Center. Once she was done Kushina went over to her Pokemon eggs that she was breeding. She smile very big when Naruto finally notice the egg in the bag.

When the sun started to raise Naruto started to wake up, for some reason he didn't need 7 hours to sleep. He only need 5 hours rest to go all day, it helped that his mom worked him as a kid to help take care of the Pokemon she was breeding. Naruto had to wake up early to wash up, eat breakfast and make it out to the field before his mom would drag him out by and feet to help her. She didn't care that he was still eating. But with that life style growing up made sure that he was on time for everything and wouldn't risk oversleeping like most people.

Going down stairs after washing up and ate a small breakfast before heading out to the lab. "Mom. I am going now to get my first Pokemon. I'll back with him or her. then we can see what he can do." Kushina told him to pick which one felt right not just what was cool looking. Walking down the road to the lab to were not a lot of people wake yet. He knew that it would be 7 am the time he got there most of this class mates would be waking up by then. In no time he had reached the lab. walking up to the door and knocked. It took a few minutes before the door to open. The person behind the door was one of the lab techs opened the door for him. He asked Naruto to follow him to the Profs. Only a couple minutes later Naruto was walking into the main lab. Standing in the middle of the room was the man that would give him his first Pokemon. It was Profs. Sarutobi smiling at him and knowing that Naruto would be the first one out of his class, and also knowing that Naruto failed Poke-tech to be given 2 badges after graduation.

"Ah! Naruto my boy I thought you be here earlier." Letting out a small laugh at Naruto. Naruto in a great mood and seeing the old man in a good mood so he had to get him back for that joke. "Oh, I planned on coming at 2 in the morning but I thought it would be better if a let your old bode rest some more." With that out there everyone in the lab laughed including Sarutobi. It what everyone need that morning. Once everyone was done laughing everyone went back to work and Sarutobi moved over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder and started to lead him over to the Pokeballs on a small table towards the back of the room. Naruto stopped right in front of the table and waited for Sarutobi to talk by the look on his face. "Alright Naruto, its time to serous for the moment. A Pokemon as you know is not a tool but a partner, and it takes a lot of work to raise a Pokemon right and to bring out it's full protestation." In response to the Profs. Naruto said. "Yes Profs. Sarutobi. I even looked over your last research paper of how a trainer and Pokemon should work as one and trust in each other. I have to say that it was a long paper but I enjoyed every word and I have to agree that a stronger trainer is only as strong as his trust in his Pokemon."

"Naruto I should have know you be up late reading my newest paper and hour after publish it. Well back on track. I have three Pokemon that you can pick from, and if I am right you have did all the research on all of them and have picked the right one." Sarutobi told Naruto. "Yes, but If I had mt pick I would like a dragon type for the ultimate challenge to raise a strong partner, but I think it be more fun to catch one in the wild. Since that I can't get a dragon Pokemon I will go with Charmander." Said Naruto.

Sarutobi just smiled while Naruto talked to him and the reason why he can't get the type he wanted the most, but went with a Pokemon that will have a hard time battling Pokemon that it is weak ageist. Turning and picking up the Pokeball that had one that Naruto wanted. Once he had the ball in his hand and going back to face Naruto and stretch out his hand for Naruto to take the ball from him. Naruto took the ball form Sarutobi and opened up so that the Charmander in the Pokeball out. "Char?" The sound from the small fire Pokemon was confused and wanted answer. Seeing the Pokemon Naruto kneed down to be closer to the fire Pokemon and so that it could see the truth from his eyes. "Hi Charmander. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was hoping that you would like to be my partner and go on a journey to make you stronger and make lots of friends and have a big family." Naruto talked to the Pokemon his feelings showing what he wanted from him and looking for his option. Charmander looked at Naruto for a few minutes trying to see what it should do. Charmander had made up it's mind by breathing out a small fire.

"Alright Charmander I am glad you are my first Pokemon partner, but before we go traveling we are going to spend the next week training and seeing what you can do and were we need to work on and just to become friends and forming trust in each other." Sarutobi just thought to him self " _Ah. I see what Naruto is up to. Learning about each other before traveling is smart it forms trust faster and doesn't risk hurting the Pokemon. Very smart Naruto. I can see the grade promotional in you."_ After a few more minutes of talking with the Profs. and in no time Naruto withdraw Charmander and head back home to spend time with Charmander and his mom before leaving.

On the way out he ran into to the one person that he thought need a lesson on how to treat people and Pokemon nicer, but he didn't say a word to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke didn't like that Naruto didn't say anything to him and said. "So dope I see that you didn't get a Pokemon since you failed the final. I get to have two badges. Ha. I thought you would just give up and raise bitch Pokemon with that slut of a mother." Before Sasuke could say anything else he had a hard right hook in his jaw and people around the lab saw that and knew that it was coming. the punch was so hard that it made the Uchiha fly over the fens and a flock of Spearows flew over to and started to peck at him. After a small smile on Naruto's face seeing what was happening to the basted walked a way.

The rest of the walk was enjoyed with small talk with the rest of the town people and some of his friends were heading to get their Pokemon. On person who had watch the small fight between Naruto and Sasuke was Hinata Hyuga(Acts the same in the anime.) Had gotten her Pokemon and rushed up to Naruto to talk. Once she caught up to him she asked what Pokemon he picked. He just smiled and told her that his Pokemon with burn his way to the top. She just smiled back knowing which one he an picked. after some time he turned to head home and pack to leave in a hour. No one knew that he was planing to stay and extra week in town.

Reaching home was good. he just walked to the back yard and started doing some of the chores that he was used to doing. When his mom saw him working it put a smile on her face knowing that he would do that. It was going to be hard for awhile since she isn't used to doing all the work by herself anymore. They talked while they worked. When she heard what the Uchiha had said about her, but laughed on the ground when he told her about the Spearows attacking him. Naruto also told her that he would be in town until the end of the week to help her get used to doing more of the work each day, while doing less and less of the work and spending time with his Pokemon and building a bond with him.

The week went on by fast and when Sasuke's father came by to order her son to be sorry for hitting his son and making miss getting his Pokemon all she said to him was to teach his brat to not to bad talk to someone who is able to fight with a Hitmonlee, Himonchan and a Dragonite on a daily base. He didn't believe her so they went to the back yard and watched as Naruto was fighting all three at once with them using attacks towards him and Naruto fighting back and making them kneel down for a second to catch their breathe. Seeing a Pokemon that was one of the strongest Pokemon out there taking hits like that made him rethink to mess with an Uzumaki. They are great breeders because the fight with the their and other people's Pokemon. Now he could see why a weak Pokemon that was dropped of with them came back 4 time stronger with out evolving.

Naruto show Charmander how to fight with his attacks and with out and came up with tackers to help it. The other Pokemon in their care and his mother's help the little guy. Charmander knew that they were taking an easy on him right now only because he was young and in these fights a Pokemon they get exps after a fight. fighting the weak ones and worked his way up and learn as much as possible. Naruto asked Charmander if he wanted to learn how to withstand the water attacks so that he didn't lose so much hp during a battle so that it could with stand a water attack. Charmander didn't have to think about it. It took a lot of work to help the fire Pokemon to be able to stand after a water attack.

It is now the end of the week and Naruto and Charmander and ready to head out. saying good by to the Pokemon and stopping by Sarutobi Naruto was off on his journey.

 **That is it for this Chapter. It was fun to wright and I am happy some readers are already following this story while I was thing of what to write. I have ideas for this story. if you have any ideas please let me know and what Pokemon do you want to see in each team. I already thought of Naruto's team. If any one can figure out what the egg Kushina gave Naruto then I will add your idea in the next chapter at the time. I am thing the egg will hatch after chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your ideas and I found that I liked them all and for the two reviewer who had a the same type Pokemon type but with the different forms and I have to say you won the Pokemon I was thinking for this story. And thank to everone for liking this story. I am happy that you all like it. Chapter 2 isn complete.**

 **Bold text in " " will be for yelling.**

Chapter 2

Naruto was walking out of Pallet town with his backpack and charmander on his left hip. While he is walking he starts to wonder what kind of Pokemon trainer he wanted to be. He always wanted to be a dragon type trainer but if anyone had a ice or fairy he was done for.

"I could be one of those trainers who use different types that can work again certain people. I Charmander won't be the best choise for fighting the first two **gyms,** but again finding a water type in the middle of Pallet town and Virdian city." Naruto was thinking to himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he was in the forest already.

Naruto didn't stop waking until he walked into a tree. "Hey watch where you are going" Yelled Naruto. Looking up at the person he thought was responable for knocking him down. That is when he saw it was a tree.

He was so sprised that he yelled at a tree that made him laughe. It took him a few minutes to clam down. Looking up at the sky he notice that it was almost night time and not wanting to wonder around in the dark, so he deside to set up came .

Once he found a good area to set up camp he put his backpack on the ground and streched. After he was done streching he took Charmander's Pokéball and let him out.

"Charmander" the little fire Pokémon yelled out when he came out of his ball. The little fire Pokémon looked around and yours that he was in a different place. Upon seeing Naruto he gave out a small "Char" at him.

smiling guys Pokémon Naruto explained that they were camping for tonight. Naruto asked Charmander to go look for some firewood so they can cook dinner. The little fire Pokémon give a small breathed out a small fire out of it's mouth.

While Charmander was taking for the firewood Naruto unpack his backpack to look for some food that his mother had packed for him and Charmander. Upon finding the food he found an egg. "What the hell! why do I have an egg in here? And when did mom have time to put this in my bag?"

Charmander came back into the camping ground that he was sharing with Naruto, and puzzled to see Naruto looking at an egg. Walking over to him and place in the firewood down, charming there starts burning the wood with a small ember attack.

after a few minutes, Naruto came back to his senses and smile at Charmander for starting a fire. He done whenever back to his backpack and dugouts and food. For the rest of the night the two of them just sat in the peaceful glow of the fire enjoying each others company.

The next morning

Naruto woke up early and started to stretch once again. After his morning stretch you decide to work out a little bit, and I work up a Uzumaki is Kind of exstream. Their morning work out is 100 push-ups, 200 sit ups, 500 punches and kicks and some more stretching. Any other person or Pokemon would have passed out from doing this work out, but the Uzumaki family isn't normal.

this is the scene where Charmander wakes up to see Naruto on the punches and kicks. Seeing that his trainer is working hard to improve himself the little pokemon get inspired to work hard and not be a hindrance to his trainer. Together Naruto and Charmander work out with each other.

Once their work out and made breakfast they had it off into the woods to find Protensal friends. They discovered some piggies in the open field. They started the better off pretty quickly but Charmander using Ember on the bird type Pokémon. What they did not know was that Charmander was stronger than what they

thought. So the little Pidgey was barely stand on its two feet and couldn't fly away from them.

Naruto took out a Pokéball and throw it at Pidgey. The red and white ball shock a couple of times and stopped moving after the third shake. Naruto's Pokédex went off

"Pidgey the Bird type Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at the ground level to kick up blinding sand."

"Look at that Chamander we just made a new friend lets go and make some more." stated Naruto as they continued to walk further in to the forest. While they were heading towards the next town they came across other Pokemon. They were Caterpie, and a Weedle. Naruto was happy that he was adding to his new friends/family. He knew bug types weren't used to often, but he was going to show people that bug types are good in there own way.

As the hours went by Naruto started to notice the sun was starting its decent fore the day. he stopped walking for the day and started to set up camp. Once camp was set up Naruto called out his Pokemon and gave them their dinner. Since there was still some time left of light for a little time to train his Pokemon. So he had the two Pokemon fight each other lightly so they can see where he need to work on and knowing that their potential when the evolved into Butterfree and Beedrill. Pidgey need some need training too. He had Pidgey fight himself to avoid Charmander from hurting anyone at the time, since he was the strongest on his team at them moment.

When his other Pokemon went to sleep Naruto took out the egg His mother had packed for him. He was wondering what kind of Pokemon could have picked for him. It was hard to predict what type it would be only because his mother raised many different types of Pokemon. After ten minutes of looking at the egg Naruto put it back into his backpack. Soon he went to sleep.

The next morning when Naruto's new Pokemon saw him and Charmander were working out and since they didn't have arms and the two bug Pokemon had no legs but they started to move around the camp ground, and Pidgey trying to fly faster and move in different directions to be able to avoid attacks were ever they came from and to work on their endurance and stamina.

For the rest of the day Naruto helped his Pokemon work on areas they need work on, but slowly. He had years to get his body running through all this tiring, painful, draining of mental conditioning to be able to push pass the his body natural limit, were his Pokemon were still in the early states of there training. Once they were fully evolved then their real hard core training begins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his team spent ever day training to get his them stronger. Over the the days they spent in the forest he was able to get Caterpie in to a metapod, and Weedle into Kakuna. Since they need as much experience to move up in level to evolved. Were as Pidgey and Charmander were getting close to evolving some time in the near future.

As for the Pokemon it hasn't changed that much, but after some time looking over the data he gets from his PokeDex told him that the egg is getting close to hatching. But he knew that it will be a while. Walking through the forest Naruto walked into a lake and what he found there was a couple of Water type Pokemon. In the lake was a Psyduck, Poliwag, and Magikarp. Now Naruto had a small amount of drool coming from his month. The reason why he was drooling was in fact that Magikarp was the pre-form of Gyarados and is claimed to be one of the hardest Pokemon to train, and the second part why he was drooling was because the Magikarp was a golden color. Finding a shiny Pokemon is so rare that Most breeders retired before they ever see one.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. "Man I can't wait to see to see the look on my mother's face when see this. Alright go Pidgey Quack Attack on Magikarp." Naruto yelled. Pidgey hit the water fish Pokemon. Magikarp didn't see it coming and soon after that Naruto told his Pidgey to do the same with the other water Pokemon. He was playing a hard game and fighting three water types with one Pokemon that could fight them since there were in the water and Charmander would have a hard time hitting them. that included Medapod and Kakuna didn't move much any more until they evolved. Pidgey hit the other two POkemon and they started to fight back, but since Pidgey was up in the air their attacks missed. " Pidgey hit Magikarp with another Quick Attack with Feint Attack." Naruto had learned from his PokeDex that Pidgey had a egg move.

Pidgey did what Naruto told her to do and hit the Magikarp. Once the attack was done Naruto throw a Pokeball at it. The Ball hit and Magikarp was absorbed into it. first the ball went under the water and came back tree POkemon watched and well as Naruto as it moved into the water. When it stopped Naruto got Pidgey to get the Pokeball, then went back to attacking the two.

The battle was much easier after Pysduck was capture and Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. Pysduck and Poliwag Pokeballs went up in light and disappeared and he know that Profs. Sarutobi Lab. were he would take them to his mother and she would have fun torturing, he means training them. it was a run on joke the Uzumaki family told there customers, but they always told them it what it looks like when they have training time and when it was over the love they would get would help them out and it was an everyday thing. it takes years and a evolved Pokemon to be able to train that way. An every customers saw their Pokemon in battle they always sent Pokemon over but there was only one at a time, but Naruto knew his mother would Love to have some of his Pokemon to train, but only to get their bodies to last long term battles but that is about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the battle at the Lake was done Naruto soon moved on and he let Pidgeotto fly around and to see if there was any other Pokemon around so he could train this other Pokemon. There was no luck and so they left the forest and enter a city of Viridian city. Naruto had a smile on his face because soon he can give his mom a Myocardium Infarction (Heart Attack) of seeing a shiny Pokemon. Walking towards to Pokemon Center but was stopped when someone jumped on top of him and had his hands in handcuffs. Looking over his shoulder to see a very attractive woman on top of him. She was wearing a dark blue officer uniform that had a skirt that looked like it was to small for her. She was also were a a brown trench coat. What he caught his full attention was her nice sizable breast so close to his face.

A little bit of blood coming out of his nose as he spoke. "Officer what do you think you are doing? I just walked into town and you just assaulted someone."

"Don't give me that crap brat. I know stole Pokemon from the Pokemon Center. Now tell me what you did with them or I am going have to take you down town and make you talk?" Said the Officer

"Look I have a PokeDex on me and you can see that I come from a different town and it has a upgraded in it to tell how long I have been somewhere. But it is my front pocket." Stated Naruto.

The Officer helped Naruto stand up and took the handcuffs off of him and let him get his Pokedex. Once it was out he hit a button and the Pokedex started to speek. "I am a Pokemon data base that be longs to Naruto Uzumaki. Home town is Pallet twon in the Kanto Region. Started is Pokemon Journey 2 and 1/2 weeks ago. was in Route 1 for 5 days and enter Viridian city at 6:15 p.m. on the 2nd of October."

"Sorry about that Brat. We have been having problems with someone stealing Pokemon. I am Anko Mitarashi." The now named Anko said.

"Well first ask when you see someone walk in from the forest." NAruto said before he told her he was going to the Pokemon Center and heal his team. Anko gave him a ride on her bike which he had to hold onto her waste to make sure he didn't fall off.

Once he was inside we when to to nuse and notice that she had the sweatiest smile on her face. She had black hear and wearing a nice pinkest nurses outfit. "Hello. Welcome to the Pokemon center my name is Shizune. How may I help you with sir?"

Naruto smiled back at her. Her smile made up for the treatment from the officer Anko had been. He handed ofer his 4 Pokemon to get healed, but held on to Magikarp to send over to his mother. Once Shizune took his Pokemon of to go heal he went over to the phone to call his mom. Picking up the phone and started to call his mother. The phone started to ring and it didn't take to long for the other side was picked up. "Hello who is it?" Came from his mother Kushina.

"Oh, I am hurt that my own mother didn't recognize her son. I guess I will go off into the world never to see her again. I bet by now she has a new son to love and a daughter to dress up? " Naruto acting like a drama Queen because the look on her face was funny as hell and only one more would make her go over the edge."Well I hope your new family makes you happy." and hung up. He saw her fce when he hung up he laughed his ass off because he was counting when she would call back in 3. 2. 1. Ring. ring. ring. ring. Naruto picked up the phone and aske in the same way Kushina did. "Hello, who is it?"

 **"Damit Naruto Uzumaki what the fuck is wrong with you. I haven't heard from you for almost 2 weeks and you go on and pull that same fucking joke that i fucking used on your father and you have the nerve to do that to me. I was with a customer and didn't look at the fucking phone. So stop acting my a fucking drama queen for will i have to call you fucking godmother and have her beat that drama shit out of you like the last time you wanted to started acting like a fucking spoiled teenage"** Kushina yelled at her son. When she started to calm down she saw that he was laughing up a storm and saw other people that heard what he said before she called back and were laughing as well since that saw that he was messing her.

"Mom calm down I was just having a little fun with you and the look on your face was so funny. But joking a side I have a Pokemon I want to you take a look at and give me a on honest answer what you think of this Pokemon" Naruto told her and transferred the Magikarp. When he saw her hold up the Pokeball and he told her it was a fish Pokemon and needs water first. Kushina picked up the moble video phone and went to the pool in the back yard. Naruto waited another 10 seconds before his mother yelled to the havens again.

" **You got to be fucking kidding me. I have been trying to find and breed for a fucking shiny Pokemon for the last 20 years and my own FUCK son is the one who found it and caught it and when it evolves into a FUCKING Gyaradosand it is going to look great. When he gets FUCKING home I am going to make him do the worst set of Uzumaki workouts for a week straight with out rest. He FUCKING gone 2 weeks and he found a Fucking shiny."** Yelled Kushina once again and every one laughed at the breeder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter. I hope you like it. If you wathed the episodes of Kushina when her anger got out then you can see her yelling at something that is funny. I was laugh hard to writing the drama queen act and the reaction. Please review and remember I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.


	3. Update

I know its been awhile since I have written anything and my life has been busy as hell. I started dialysis program for my career and it takes most of my time to study. But you guys are in luck for the next three days will be dedicated to my story. I know i have mistakes in my writing, and it will be fixed but the main fix will be the Pokemon's names. Since I was using a a program that translates my speech to text and Pokemon names get missed up, but that won't be happening again due to me writing it by hand. So chapters won't be as much as possible but I am going to take a couple of hours on Thursdays to write, so I am planing to get as many chapters as I can. Thank you for for waiting this long and. If you can wait until the X-mas holidays come round that is where we will be getting down to busyness.

On another note I have have gotten some Pokemon people want to see on Naruto's team and I have to agree on three of them because they were on my top three favorite Pokemon in the the Kanto Region. so to those you have picked them I give you my thumbs up. The down side of picking them will be the change, but if I'm correct I started to solved that problem. for the next 2 hours I will be rereading my story and to get my foundation to were I need to start up again.

Thanks everyone who has read and fav/follow and review.


End file.
